


Adventure

by Kass



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

Casey stood by the window, ebullient, watching flakes fall. "Doesn't it just make you want to go outside and play?"

"Actually, it makes me want to stay in." Dan stared at his monitor some more.

Casey scowled. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Buried under pages of script we haven't written yet."

"We could make snow angels. In the park. On the way home."

"Script, Casey. Also, cold." Dan shivered, for effect.

A gleam in Casey's eye. "But then when we got home, I could warm you up." His voice was low.

Dan cleared his throat. "On second thought...count me in."


End file.
